


In Between Worlds

by Majesticrose14



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comic-Con, Other, Rooster Teeth References, Voice Acting, Volume 6 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majesticrose14/pseuds/Majesticrose14
Summary: Team Rwby and others end up in our world,  Earth,  by some form of magic or another.  With the help of a fan they must reunite and figure out how to get back to Remnant. With bumps and bruises along the way.
Kudos: 5





	In Between Worlds

September 20th, 2019

Blake awoke with a gasp. She didn't know where she was, the day was bright and she could hear water running to her left. Where was she? They'd made it out of Argus, what happened? She shakes her head and pulls out her scroll. 

Blake: Better check my aura. 

It displays a small amount. She groans. Then looks at her team's signals. Ruby and Weiss are nowhere in range but Yang.... 

Blake: Yang....

Yang's signal was close, she clicks and dials Yang only to hear a ring from behind her. 

Blake: Yang! 

Yang bolts upright with a start clearly as confused as Blake was. Blake lunged onto her wrapping her arms around Yang. Yang hugs her back. 

Yang: Blake? Where are we?

Blake: I was hoping you would know. 

They both stand up and take in their surroundings. There's a canal below them. From faraway they can hear cars and a train horn. 

Yang: Well, we can't be too far from civilization. 

Blake: Right, we should head towards the sound and see if can pick up Ruby and Weiss's signals. 

With a goal set in mind the BY of Team RWBY start following the sounds of civilization. Soon enough the canal ends and an Avenue appears before them. A water tower labeled Gilbert stands over everything. They keep walking checking their scrolls occasionally. From odd stairs and the lack of any faunus It soon becomes apparent to them the pair, they aren't on Remnant anymore. 

After awhile they decide to turn onto an emptier corner of the Avenue by a building, clearly a restaurant, called Culinary Dropout. They aren't halfway down the length of the building when they are noticed by a girl.

Girl: Hey, I love your cosplay! 

Blake and Yang turn around to face the girl. 

Blake: Cos-cosply?


End file.
